


The problem with cats

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Byleth is having a cat problem and theres no solution in sight.
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Byleth is now really regretting wearing dark clothing, the one true issue. Cat fur, having to get it off and if the cat had lighter fur she would find herself teaching her class with cat fur all over her.   
She could just stop paying so much attention to the army worth of cats this place bizarrely has but she can't. She will try to ignore them but if one looks at her she just gives in and has to pet it and soon enough its climbing on her getting fur on her outfit.

That would be bad enough but sometimes she is late to class because theres this one cat that she can spend ages petting. She thinks it's been about five minutes but in reality she's been giving the scheming feline attention for about a hour and who knows what her class has got up to.

But at the end of the day theres nothing she can do about it because the moment they look at her ,she has to pet them. She has yet to let any in her room though but no one would be surprised if that eventually happens.


	2. Chapter 2

It was going to happen eventually, byleth has let a cat into her room. Honestly the most surprising part of it is that it took as long as it did. It was a small grey kitten, the runt of the litter so its mother abandoned it and of course byleth had to help it and by help it she meant make it as her pet.

She spoilt the thing and she will happily admit it, giving it the best food and toys. She would come into class almost proud of how her dark clothing has numerous grey hairs on it. Any dogs now would probably think she's a cat if they only used their sense of smell.   
However she couldn't think of a name so she put it up to the class to name the cat. The name decided on was blade, which when your essentially teaching a room of soldiers shouldn't have been a surprise in hindsight.  
Every day when she would return to her room and she would find the cat completely ignoring its cat bed and sleeping on her pillow instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Blade needed to take medicine, which wouldn't be such a issue if byleth hadn't spoilt it so much. It knew how to get its own way and that byleth couldn't stay mad at it. Blade took its medicine the first time but hated it and in a way only a cat can, decided to be stubborn and refuse to ever take medicine again even if it's for it's own good.  
Byleth got recommended to mix it with tuna , which worked the first time until the cat learnt what the medication smelt like and avoided anything that had that smell. This meant byleth had to find medicine with a different scent but then the cat would learn that smell. Byleth couldn't live without her pet and she couldn't stay mad but this has made her decide that she never wants kids if they will behave like this cat.


End file.
